Polyjuice Accident Revisited
by Erionix
Summary: WARNING FURRIES! *Anthropomorphic* Hermione has been a Apprentice to Professor Snape for 2 years and now he's brewing a new potion that he won't allow her to see. She's annoyed and he's amused. *Alternate Universe* Basically a PWP one-shot with fluff, OOC


_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to _ J K Rowling_ I'm just borrowing her characters and playing with them for a bit of fun. I have not made money off of this in any way. Because.. it's illegal you silly._

* * *

"Just let me look at it Severus!"

Trying not to laugh at his apprentice The potions master turned his attention back to his potion. Then began motioning his hand about lazily, gesturing for her to leave.

"This is absurd! I'm your apprentice, I have every right to wonder what it is you're brewing!" Pacing back and forth Hermione let out irritated sighs and whines.

"Yes, you have the right to wonder." Severus stated before turning around to smirk at her. "I also have every right to ignore your insistent protests to learn what it is."

With a scream of frustration, Hermione glared at him and stormed out of the laboratory.

"_If that's how he wants it then fine, I don't need his permission." _She thought to herself mischievously.

* * *

He had planed on sharing his project with her, in fact it was truly her discovery. Still it was so fun to tease the little bint. Ever since her second year incident with polyjuice he'd been curious about testing out the variables of it's uses mixed with other animals besides humans. He was interested in the idea of the possibilities mixing certain genetic properties could have. He imagined the speed of a panther, or the ability to have a falcons sight. The possibilities were endless, and quite unbelievable.

So far he's managed to make a potion similar to polyjuice. The biggest difference was that it didn't work to change you to appear entirely like the other person. It worked to give you additional genetics. This potion also worked much longer. Instead of an hour it should last almost a full day. All that was left was to test it on himself. He bottled up his work and counted 32 vials.

He placed different furs, feathers, scales, and various other animals parts separately into each vial.

Some with more or less. First he thought he'd try out his panther idea he'd always been keen on the creatures. Carefully he placed only a forth of a piece of Panther hair into the vial filled with a light blue liquid with swirls of silver. Looking at the clock which read 7:00pm he quickly warded his rooms. Locking out anyone in case something were to go wrong. With the vial in hand Severus headed towards his bedroom at least it was Friday if something were to go awry he'd at least have to Sunday evening to recover.

Meanwhile a very curious and determined Hermione made her way back town to the Dungeons. She's just had tea and a nice little chat with Minerva. Her old Transfiguration teacher always had a way of cheering her up. Like her, McGonagall knew how infuriating of a man Severus Snape could be.

Once she reached the laboratory door, she used a spell to see if she could detect his presence. Her wand lit up a purple color and a trail or lettering appeared out of the tip. Smoky words appeared and spelled out "Bed Chambers."

"_Ah, already tuning in for the night are you?"_

Happy with her situation he took down his wards hoping she did so without his detection. Within 10 minutes she let out a sigh of relief as she turned the doors knob entering the lab.

She was surprised he'd put up such simple wards, well simple at least for Snape. Looking around the room her eyes stopped upon the potion he'd been working on. The cauldron was now empty and a large amount of Vials hung on four sets of racks alongside it on the table. Once she reached the workstation she began her search. To her dismay she didn't find a single document or any other evidence that could explain what this potion was. Obviously he'd taken to hiding his research.

She'd been his apprentice for two years now, and threw all of her studies and lessons she's never seen a potion like this one. She imagined it must be his own invention. Counting the vials she notice one was probably missing since the empty slot fell in the second stack near the center. There were 31 vials, she imagined he'd taken the thirty second one.

Her curiosity won out and she randomly grabbed a vial herself. She strode to the sitting room and stood before a mirror. Ashamed of what she was about to do she tried to reason that if it had been dangerous Severus would have at least warned her that his new creation was toxic.

With her nimble little fingers she pulled the cork out and in a swift motion she downed the contents of the vial.

* * *

Severus felt wonderful. In fact he felt more energetic than ever had. The potion was a success. He felt like he could run for miles or climb a mountain. He hadn't noticed Hermione break the wards but he'd immediately senses her once she entered, thanks to his heightened panther senses from the potion.

Even more stealthy than before he made his way towards her. Watching her frustrated search he had to hold back a laugh. She then grabbed the vial and head towards his sitting room.

"_The little thief strikes again. Well she's the one who's started all of this. Why not let her participate." _

How fitting that the Gryffindor know it all would be drawn to potion 8. Following quietly behind her he watched in amusement as she knocked back the concoction.

Hermione felt her body begin to transform. In horror she watched fur grow out of her arms and her spine elongate into a tail. Frantically she reached for her ears as the grew as well. Shocked but excited she watched with her mouth hanging open and three extra sets of breast manifested on her abdomen. Looking into the mirror she saw the reflection of herself as a lioness. This wasn't like her previous polyjuice mishap. Her body didn't ache in fact she felt better than she ever had.

At first Severus had been highly amused by Hermione's horrified expressions from her transformation. Until he watched her develop four sets of furry tit's. He felt almost a feral pulse rush threw him. He now watched her with a dumbstruck and lust filled expression as she caressed her new body. Without his own knowledge he's let out a low growl and as if he'd lost control of his own body then began to close in on his "prey."

Hearing the growl Hermione quickly turned around to face the direction of the sound to find a Severus stalking straight for her. The look in his eyes sent a delicious chill threw her new body and she felt a rush of moisture between her legs. She'd always found Severus attractive, in fact she grown too fond of him, knowing nothing was ever to come from it. She thought he was the most brilliant man to grace the earth, she adored his wicked and cutting humor. His dark features drove her mad. In fact her love for potions was only her second reason for staying at Hogwarts to apprentice. She had a thing for Snape and she had it bad. Some how she'd been able to hide it from him. Right now none of that mattered. None of her warning flags were going up. Right now she didn't care if he'd ever return her feelings. All she cared about was mating with the creature before her.

Before she could reach him, he had her against the wall beside the mirror. He pressed his body against hers pressing his arousal into her stomach. Hermione noticed as he leaned in closer to her that his canines were longer and pointier than normal and his once black abysmal eyes had changed to a yellow and his pupils sharp ovals. His skin wasn't nearly as changed as her own. His hair only slightly thicker and longer. His ears and other limbs appeared the same. Before she could question his appearance any longer he lifted her. Following her Instincts she wrapped her legs around him. He began kissing her frantically while grinding himself into her still clothed sex.

"Severus" She mewed, as she ground herself into him and returned his desperate kisses.

"Hermione, I can't stop myself. If you don't want this you're going to have to remove me yourself."

She was shocked he was serious, she'd never heard him speck this way as if he were powerless. Part of her felt that she should stop him.

"_What if this is all only the potion? Will he feel used, possible despise me for going through with this?" How can I think clearly while he keeps grinding into me like this? Oh sod it. I should be allowed to be selfish for once, this is probably the only chance I'll get at this." _

"Don't stop Severus, please…please take me."

That was all he needed to hear. All he could do was fall victim to the feel of her. Her soft fur so gentle against his skin. Her four sets of full breast squishing into his own hard chest. Her hair truly was a mane now but it suited her so well. How he already loved the way she looked, now he was losing his mind to her beauty.

He carried her to his bed where he laid her down gently. Unable to think rationally enough to cast a disrobing spell he began to rip off her robes and blouse, exposing her fur covered globes. She was wearing a black, gray, and white plaid miniskirt, and black boots that went up to her knees. He pushed up her Skirt to find noting lie beneath.

"You're the most delicious creature I've even seen Hermione, I plan to relish this experience as much as this body will let me."

Her body felt like it was on Fire, until he spoke those words she had felt so exposed. Now she only felt lust, passion, and excitement at the idea of what joys these new bodies would bring.

"Please Severus, I need you."

As she pleaded he was already headed between her thighs. He pulled her so her ass was at the end of the mattress and lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he lowered him self to the ground. Letting out another low growl he pressed his mouth against her quim and began to stroke his tongue up and down her already moist outer lips flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit each time. She was moaning and purring now, thrusting her hips further into his face. He began plunging his tongue as deep as he could and he rubbed his nose against her sensitive button.

She had never experienced this before, in fact the only sexual experience she'd ever had was on her Seventh year summer Holiday before her apprenticeship. She'd run into an old friend in her childhood suburb. He was a muggle and had no idea she was a witch. She lost her virginity to him the night before his family went on holiday and hadn't seen him since. It wasn't altogether a horrible experience or so she thought.

Now she had no idea what good sex was, she was having her pussy devoured by the man she had secretly lusted over for years and it was by far the most amazing sensations she'd ever felt.

As he pulled back she began to whimper at the loss of his touch, only to let out a wanton moan as he delved two fingers into her core. Before long he was lapping at her once again. Hermione began to shudder and Severus lost all control. The feel of her cunt tightening against his fingers drove him over the edge and he began to free himself from the confines of his pants, shirt and robes.

He kept fingering her harder and deeper bending his dexterous fingers to hit her g-spot with every thrust while he vigorously stroked his engorged cock. Before long she let out more strangled cries as her body fell limp.

Before she had time to recover Severus pushed her farther into the center of the bed and then flipped her onto her belly. By the time she registered her position she felt his cock slide deep inside of her soaked channel. He tried to control himself but his loins won out as he trust into her brutally. To his surprise she didn't seem to mind. Now Hermione was overcome with this new sensation and began to return his hard thrusts. Loving the feel of him inside of her and against her ass. His upper body pressing against her back and he nipped at her ears and sucked on her neck. Moaning between gasps they both tried to hold back wanting to prolong this feeling. Severus grabbed her mane pulling her head to his in a searing kiss as he continued to trust into her. Her already sensitive breast were strained between her and the mattress and with every thrust her nipples pulled against the blanket in delightful pain. With his free hand he grabbed onto one of her tits. Severus began to let out the most intense sounds of pleasure she had ever heard leave his lips. At the sound of it she went wild and threw him on his back, climbing on top of him and impaling herself against his thick long cock. He stared up at her in sheer amazement and gratitude. It was her turn to smirk. They both reclaimed their rhythm. Once again howling, and moving against each other in abandon both having what had to be the most amazing orgasms of their lives.

Completely satiated for the time being Severus began to pass out, but not before pulling Hermione as close to himself as possible. She felt his hand sweep up and down her mane, the sound of his heavy but peaceful breathing lulled her off to sleep.

* * *

He guessed it hadn't been to long, since they had both passed out. No more than a few short hours. He smiled as she still lay atop him fast asleep. He'd been in love with Her for a little over a year now. He'd always admired her although for years he had to act as thought he despised her. She was the most brilliant woman he'd ever met. Had had a few flings when he was younger and an infatuation on an unattainable witch at one point as well. They all paled in comparison to the beauty that now rested above him. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd really end up in his bed with her. He'd had many fantasized where she had, but he never once thought to truly act on this. She was more that 20 years younger than him, young enough to be his own daughter. She was kind and gentle.

_Why would she want a cruel old bastard like him? _

All he could do now was hope that when she woke she didn't resent him, hope that not all of this was because of the potion. He knew which vial she had drank, but still couldn't predict the exact effects it would have over her.

Hermione awoke to find a Severus below here wearing a worried expression.

"What's wrong love?" She whispered.

Partially in fear of using the endearment and also for his state of mind.

"_Love?" _He asked himself, with hope welling inside of him.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, my pet." He whispered back as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently.

_She had to be dreaming, but she didn't care. Hermione returned his sweet kiss with many of her own and she began to cry._

"Hermione…what's wrong?" He asked her worry again beginning to set back into his features.

"I..I…was so afraid, so afraid you'd regret this." Now she leaned back a bit and look into his changed eye seriously.

"I don't know if this is just an affect of this potion for you Severus…but if it is then I wont get another chance at this anyway." Letting out a sigh she straightened herself once more, then moved to lay at his side.

He followed her as she repositioned herself, fearing what he was about to hear. Holding on to the small bit of hope that is wasn't all bad.

"It is _not_ the potion for me Severus, I should have stopped this…it's just that I…" tears began falling down her face he reach out to her once again now to wipe her tears away.

"Go on, pet." He spoke lovingly but also weakly as his fears began to rise to the surface. He'd never know how to deal with these emotions, or with a sobbing woman.

"It's just that I have loved you for so long now Severus, I did not want to tell you because I feared your rejection." She shot out.

"If it's truly just the potion for you I'm sure my apprenticeship is over, and you'll want me gone once your potion wears away. I just had to say it, I have been keeping this inside me for so long it's eating away at me."

"You love me?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, I love you so much it pains me."

"You insufferable girl, can't you tell I've been in love with you?"

She looked at him in disbelief and opened her mouth to question him as pulled her into a silencing kiss.

He slid on top of her and began to kiss his way down her neck. Completely in awe of her breast he began to fondle and suck of them while mumbling.

"I have loved you for a little over a year now Hermione. I have respected you since you were a child. You're the most intelligent and powerful Witch I have ever had the fortune to meet."

She was still trembling but now with passion as he paid attention to her breast and whispered such sweet words onto her. Before he got ahead of himself he began to undress her the rest of the way. Removing her skirt and boots gently. He lay above her now, both of them completely nude. Her legs spread just enough for him to rest between them. He started to once again kiss her firmly. She was growing more and more aroused from his tender treatment and the obviousness of his erection pressing against her inner thigh. She grabbed onto his long slick hair and began to lick and nip at his neck while widening her legs and shifting them so he was at her entrance.

"So, sweet. So, Beautiful My Hermione." he whispered as he sheathed himself into her warmth once again.

This time it was slow and deliberate as if they were both trying to show each other the love they possessed for the other. Before once again falling asleep in each others arms.

When they awoke again they were both starving from their previous trysts. After the got dressed Severus had called for Trixie the House Elf, and asked is she'd mind getting them some tea and something to eat.

"Trixie would love to be getting kitty masters and mistress potion makers some tea!"

The elf happily exclaimed as she popped out and almost immediately back in.

Before long they were filling up on tea fruits, cheeses, and honeyed ham sandwiches.

"Severus, did you invent this potion?"

"Actually I'd say that we invented this potion Hermione. If it were for your discovery of using cat hair instead of humans I doubt I would have ever even come close to thinking of anything like this." Severus stated clearly.

Hermione let out and undignified snort before setting down her tea and falling into a fit of giggles. "Discovery?" she asked. "You mean my complete and utter potions botch up?"

"Stop laughing you silly girl, you were what, 12 at the time? You should not have even been able to brew the potion at that age." Now he was smiling and fighting back laughter. She was so adorable snorting and giggling. What had the world come to, for him to be so taken by this woman. The dreaded bat of the dungeons giving a chortling woman lavish praise for her adolescent mishaps.

After he laughter died down he took the time to retrieve his research notes and explain the ingredients and properties of the potion.

"Severus this is unbelievable, the possibilities for this potion…"

"Why thank you muse." he teased.

"So what now?" She asked?

"Well in the long run I think we are to be quite the wealthy couple, just imagine how much a potion like this could sell. There are so many possible uses."

"Couple are we?" She said with a sly grin.

"Yes, but we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. There is still much testing to be done. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because we failed to insure the stability of our product now would we?" Severus claimed with mock concern of his fellow Wizarding community.

"Oh, I think you're right we'll have to have many long nights of testing." Hermione said with a blush.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is not the first fic I've started writing but the first once shot I've done. I don't have a beta and I'm horrible with grammar and spelling, as well as just being new to writing in general. I've been reading SS/HG fan fics for a little over a year now and I've been attempting to write some on the side. I have hopes that this story will get a least a few reviews so that I might lose a bit of my shyness. Then maybe I can get over my fears and post some of my writing's in progress. 3 Even if it was bumpy I hope you enjoyed the ride. The idea came from a picture I drew. I love furries and I love Snape. The Cat-girl just looked a little to much like a grown up polycatjuiced Hermione. lol That's how this goffy idea was born.

If you're a beta and interested in fixing this or any of my other stories up please let me know. I'll love you to death for it. ^_^

* * *

**Extra A/N:**

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! A few of you have asked if I am or am planning on writing a squeal or continuation or just keep at it in general. Originally I didn't have the intention to with this story. Maybe If I have a strike of muse I'll attempt it. Heidi191976 pointed out that I could continue on by even having other characters try out the potion. I think If i were to continue that's the way I'd go about it with a little SS/HG citrus thrown in at some point of each. Perhaps Lucius and Narcissia receiving some of the potion for testing? Truthfully the reason I haven't continued on this fic is because I'm currently working on a few other stories. When it comes to the multiple breast all I have to say is...I love breasts. Hahaha...that's not the only reason. I'm actually just fine with one set. Really I just wanted to point out the strength/possibilities of the potion. How much it could change her to be in fact, more cat like.

**Other Stories I'm working on:**

**Chrono's Recompencer ** (Yes I know it's not actually a real word...I'm insane and irritating like that.)

In which Severus travels to the future shortly after Voldemort dies for the first time. He's originally trying to travel to the past to save Lily, but instead is accidentally sent into the future and ends up as a six year student attending as a Gryffindor. Befriending Harry, Ron, and Hermione under disguise. So far I've finished the prologue and I'm wrapping up the third chapter. I have no real estimate on how many chapters it will be, but I've decided that no chapter will be under 2,500. Words. ^_^ **Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe/Time Travel/Fluff/Humor**

**Tactless**

My other WIP is also a time-travel story, one starring Hermione. She's traveling to the past already in love with Severus who has denied her because of his age and dark past. She's traveling to him to win his love, selfishly. She's decided to go back in time and never return. Two Chapters of this are done but need editing. **Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe/Time Travel**

**My Nymph**

This story is also starring Hermione. A 25 year old virgin. Sexually frustrated Hermione, Yay! She's in love with Severus but they are "Just Close Friends." Basically they are both interested in each other but don't have the guts to let the other know. The fun twist in it all is Hermione is bisexual. She's also got a thing for Tonks. Remus and Tonks notice and before long Nymphadora is trying to "date" Hermione. Severus some how gets the impression that Hermione has meet a man and he's too late. Short explanation but there really is a lot more to it. Two Chapters of this are done...but need editing. **Fluff/Humor/Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe/Femslash/Slash/Not Cannon Compliant Due to Dead people being quiet alive and Hermione never marrying Ron.**

Obviously I'm a die hard SS/HG fan as well as a pervert. XD I really need to stop playing WoW so much and actually write. :p

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!!! It really means so much to me. Now I'll actually post these stories instead of just force reading them to my poor boyfriend.


End file.
